The Frog's Prince
by year of the snake
Summary: A lucky girl, a frog and the magic of a kiss. Fairy-tales are all about the magic. The frog prince Zutara style.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right. **

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescentmoon (at mediaminer). And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.**

**NOTE: Okay everyone Katara and Zuko haven't met in this and it's not in the timeline of the series. They don't run in the same circles. Enjoy.**

**The Frog's Prince**

**Katara was speed-walking down the lane. She wanted to get her pre-determined spot in the forest to have time to get the entire scene sketched out before returning home to get dinner ready for her family. She was only twenty but she was the mother-figure in her home. Gran-Gran was the only other woman who lived with Hakoda and Sokka, and she had recently broke her hip. She had planned this outing for a month earlier but had been detained all this time. She was going to at least draw what she craved to paint.**

**In her rush it was no surprise that she didn't notice that she rushed right past someone who's gaze followed her stalled run.**

**When she arrived where she wanted to be Katara setup her easel and put a canvas on it. Then she continued by putting soft music into play. She sang delicately along with the songs the trickled into the clearing.**

**Just fifteen minutes after she began a large frog, or maybe a toad, hopped into the area and came to her feet. It croaked up at her, "Oh, lady so fair, oh beauty divine, give me a kiss and a prince will be thine."**

"**What?"**

**The frog repeated itself, "Oh, lady so fair, oh beauty divine, give me a kiss and a prince will be thine."**

"**You want me to kiss you?" she was flabbergasted.**

"**Yes." croaked the green thing.**

**Katara picked it up. "And why would I do that?" **

**The frog again repeated it's poem.**

**Katara looked at it and blushed. 'I'm not actually thinking of kissing it am I?' she asked herself. She got up and moved over to sit on a fallen log. She had been without a boyfriend since she graduated from high school and what girl would say no to a frog who might be her dream prince? Katara took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it."**

"**Great! You have to keep you eyes closed for ten seconds after the kiss." the frog chirped.**

**Katara closed her eyes, puckered her lips and kissed the frog while praying it wasn't a poisonous kind.**

**Suddenly the frog hopped off her hands. But she did what he said and kept her eyes closed. She could sense something near her lips again yet she tried not to move while she counted. When her lips mouthed the word ten and before she could open her eyes, she felt lips on her own, human lips. Katara hadn't really thought it would work. Her eyes flashed open.**

**Truthfully Zuko didn't think it would work either. But it had, he had gotten a kiss from the girl he had idealized since the day she gave up her first chance at higher education to come back when her father got into that severe accident at work. She hadn't been able to leave for school again, but she took the classes she could here and there.**

**Katara could hardly believe it the frog had turned into Fire Prince Zuko. The frog had turned into a prince! And she was being kissed by him!**

**When he pulled away Katara blushed heavily at him and the look of happiness his eyes betrayed.**

"**Come with me princess." he murmured to her. "Let me care for you." Zuko didn't know why he said that in such a romantic, old-fashioned way, but it felt right to speak like that. Maybe he had unknowingly collided with an old fairytale and it rubbed off on his speech.**

**Katara allowed him to help her up. She was still stunned, she felt almost like she had the first time a guy she had a crush on kissed her. It was with this stunned, fluttery stomach that she complied to his whim with no protest.**

**Like in a sappy movie the change of music brought with it a dance of proper grace and reality escaping, innocent love.**

**Zuko smiled before kissing her again. **

**Maybe someday he'd tell her that he could throw his voice, even his fake voices. And that she had kissed his pet frog to gain herself a prince. **

**827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827827**

**Hi everyone. I wrote this during Zutara week, but not for it, believe it or not. I was unable to put it up at the time. I'm putting it up now because I want to make up in some little way the fact that I don't have the next chapter of When Ice and Lava Meet up yet. It is also a Zutara story, one with action, romance, thieves, and All- Knowing Iroh in it, also has some Taang and Sukka coming.**

**Now so you know why that When Ice and Lava Meet chapter isn't out yet, I've just become a mommy… To three little kitten's who's mother disappeared. They don't even have their teeth yet. So I have to feed and look after them. But they are so cute! For finger leeches. I love them already. To bad when they're weaned I can't keep them. *sigh* **

**Anyway I am trying to find time to get the next chapter up, please excuse the delay.**

**Let me know what you think of this short story. Thanks. Bye.**


End file.
